Love in a Tent
by NorthernTrash-x
Summary: Tai/Yamato. For Melissa and neochan. What better time to express emotion than on a camping trip?
1. Chapter 1

Yamato's POV

"Matt?" he says, extending the vowel to a childish whine. It doesn't seem to matter how much older we grow; he still acts like a little kid. And its little kids we should be worrying about now, our siblings and their friends who have been pulled back into the digital world. Fair enough, TK and Kari have been there before, but what are they going to do without us, now that we aren't there with them?

"Matt?" he says again, and I sigh. I have another little kid to contend with here.

I turn my head to the other older sibling in question, Tai. We are lying down under the canvas of a tent, on a camping trip that is much more than a camping trip- it's a cover up mission to hide the where-abouts of the new digidestined, who are currently back in the digital world.

"Matt?" he says again.

"What?" I sound more annoyed than I am. It's a trait I have. I always seem to act like he's annoying me, even when he's not.

We argued so much back when we were digidestined, back in the digital world, fighting the big bad guys. A constant battle for dominance, me verses him. I guess it became habit after a while.

"Do you have any food?"

I sigh, and sit up, sliding my legs out of the sleeping bag. I'm still dressed, only in the sleeping bag for warmth. He looks up at me, perplexed as I stretch my hand out to pull him up.

"Let's go look."

He grins broadly at that, and I feel my icy exterior melting, as it always does where he's concerned. He grabs my hand and heaves himself up. He's only dressed in the tracksuit pants he always wears to sleep in. Why is he never cold? I remember once when he fell asleep on the balcony of my apartment in the middle of winter and slept there all night, waking up to say he felt too hot. And there I am, shivering at the summer breeze.

As we stumble through the tents I can't help but stare at his back. It's tanned and lightly toned, and… I shake my head violently to clear it of these thoughts. I must stop thinking of things like that whilst we're here. There are bigger things to worry about than my years-old crush on the idiot in front of me…

Tai's POV

Stumbling through the campsite I can't help but wish that I'd thought to bring a torch with us. Although I'm surprised enough that Matt agreed to come with me in the first place, so maybe I shouldn't complain.

It's not often that the object of your affections agrees to stumble in the middle of the night through guy-ropes and discarded camp equipment just to satisfy your stomach.

We reach the van, and I noticed that he was shivering, and I immediately feel guilty at having dragged him out of the tent. I forget how easily Matt gets cold.

We get the food and hurry back to the tent, where he gets straight into his sleeping bag without taking his clothes off. He's still shivering, and after I've demolished the food I try and think of a way to get him warm. I'm sitting there a long time before a line that our camp instructor told us, back at that fateful summer camp, in event of pneumonia.

"The easiest way to warm a person up is to share body heat"

I blush at the idea of lying next to him.

Yamato's POV

I'm just drifting off into a troubled, cold sleep when Tai pokes me roughly in the shoulder. I roll over and glare at him, but he just grins back.

"You still cold?"

I nod. There is no point pretending with him anyway, he knows full well how cold I am. He sighs, and for a reason I don't quite understand unzips my sleeping bag.

"Hey!" I yell, as a wave of cold air rolls over me, freezing my body all over again, just as there might have been a possibility of thawing.

Before I can protest more, I notice what he's doing.

He's zipping our sleeping bags together?

Tai's POV

Honestly, it's not just an excuse to share a bed with him. His cheeks are flushed with cold, and I feel really guilty for taking him outside in the first place. I get in next to him, and we lie back to back. I can feel his jumper irritating my skin, but I don't care.

We lie like that for a while, me feeling extremely uncomfortable as a rock digs into my side. I fidget turn over, and he rolls over as well, glaring at me.

Only now we are uncomfortably close, our chests almost touching. I see he is still flushed with cold, and sigh heavily, wrapping my arms around he shoulders.

As long as he doesn't move away, nothing matters.

"Wha...What are you doing?" he says, voice slightly muffled as he has buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Warming you up, idiot. Now be quiet and go to sleep."

I feel a rush of pleasure as he wraps his arms around my waist, and I resist the urge to bury my head in his hair, as nice as it smells, and I just lie back, savouring the body contact.

Yamato's POV

If I could, I would lie like this for hours, savouring the warmth that his body gives me. I can feel the soft skin of the small of his back against my fists, and my face is embedded in the warmth of his neck.

I can feel his breathing, and I can tell he's not asleep.

We lie like that for what feels like a long time, until I thaw, warm up and then get decidedly too hot in my jeans and thick jumper. I roll away from him and am satisfied to see him look at me with a pleading look in his eyes, which is gone in almost an instant. Pulling off my jumper and shirt, I watch him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes are roving casually up and down my chest, and as I roll back to him he sighs deeply as our skin meets.

I've moved upwards now, and we are face to face, both blushing slightly. His arms move hesitantly to my neck as mine wrap around his waist. They grip tighter as I reduce the amount of space between us even more, entwining our legs together. I can feel the heat from his breath on my cheeks and I can smell his own, unique smell that to me says nothing more than Taichi, pure and simple.

We are so close, and he's not pulling away.

And now he's nibbling on his bottom lip, making it go redder than it was before. I consider resisting the urges that my brain in sending my body, and then decide not to.

Right now, we are perfect.

I lean down and steal a chaste kiss from his lips. His eyes widen with surprise, and stare at me, before closing them and pushing himself back onto my lips, tilting my head, deepening the kiss.

I cant think about the consequences of this. If he doesn't want me tomorrow then I'll do whatever he needs me to do to make life easier for him.

Tonight, however, he's not protesting.

And I'll hold him, and kiss him, and pretend that we're together.

It's what I want, anyway.

Tai's POV

I run my fingers through his hair, moaning softly into the kiss. His tongue is in my mouth, mine in his, and neither seem willing to leave. I press myself closer to him, skin on skin, heat sharing heat.

I don't want to think about morning because I don't know what will happen, and for now I don't want to think about it. For now I'll stay here, secure in his arms, and just hope that he'll still feel the same in the morning.

As day will break, I'll tell him. I'll tell him how I truly feel, because I cant keep in bottled in anymore. It may ruin everything, but it may be the start of something more.

We'll just have to wait and see.

For now, I'll just kiss him back and keep him warm.

It's all I've ever wanted to do, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato's POV

We pull away from each other, breathless, my heart in my throat and my stomach being incredibly gymnastic for an organ and turning flips inside me. He grins in a decidedly 'Taichi' way, a grin that says he wants to do something he shouldn't and he knows I wont approve, but he knows I'll go along with it anyway.

Damn, he knows me too well.

He slides out of our shared sleeping bag, and I automatically shiver at how cold I am without his shared body heat. I would never sleep outdoors without at least a jumper on, and here I am, shirtless, and really regretting it.

I can barely see anything, it's properly dark now, the kind of darkness you only get in the countryside, where there are no street lights and car lights and building lights, only the soft, almost non-existent light of the moon, if you're lucky. I love being out of the city, away from the noise, the smell, the people. The countryside is restful.

I could do without the cold, though.

He's crawled over to the plastic bag he carried the food back from my dad's car in, and this is the first time I notice that there is sill something bulky in there, and, from the glint in his eyes, I don't think I am going to like it.

He pulls out beer, and I groan.

He stares at me, pleadingly.

"Please, Matt, _please?_ You know your dad doesn't mind us having a few, and it is a holiday, and you know you want to really…"

He tails off as he sees me wavering, fixing me with his pleading gaze, his eyes large and innocent- his puppy dog eyes that he _knows _no one can resist.

Damn him.

I waver, still unsure, and sigh.

"What's the percentage?"

He squints and the bottle.

"Shit, Matt, I don't know. I can barely read the name, let alone some tiny small print telling us how drunk we can get off it."

I sigh, and push myself into a cross-legged sitting position, wrapping the doubled up sleeping back around my shoulders.

"Fine, but if we get smashed, I'm blaming you."

He grins at me, barely listening, as he sorts through his things trying to find his keys, where he has a key-ring bottle opener. He does this in a typical Tai way- throwing things around, messing things up, generally making it harder to find _anything_, let alone his damn keys.

Eventually, however, he does find them. He pulls them out of the pockets of the jeans he was wearing earlier with a flourish, and I grab them off him before he tries to open a bottle.

Leaving Tai to open bottles is never a good idea.

For one thing, he's useless at it. He can never remember which way round to do it, and shakes it up so much in the process of figuring it out that by the time he does manage to open it, half of it sprays everywhere, and forgive me for not want a sleeping bag that's soaking _and _reeks of beer.

He pouts, but doesn't make a big deal out of not being allowed to open the bottles- I think he knows as well as I do that he is appalling at it.

I crack open two bottles, and he immediately swings down a good quarter of it. I take a long draught as well, but not particularly cause I like it. It's warm, but it's strong, and that could be useful.

We still haven't mentioned anything of what's happened. If the beer is strong, we can drink enough to pretend to forget everything that's happened, if that's what he wants.

Tai's POV

He's not impressed, I can tell.

At least, I think I can. I always have been appalling at reading people. I did think I was getting better at reading him, though.

I can read him like a close friend can read another- I can tell when he's mad, when he needs to sleep. I can tell when he wants to talk and when he wants to be left alone, when he wants my company and when he wants to be alone.

But some things I'll never be able to figure out- I have to ask. And, predictably, the things I can't figure out are the things that I'd never be able to ask him.

I think I'll just have to get really, really drunk to work up the nerve.

And, if the answer is wrong, I can always claim never to remember it, if that's what he wants me to do.

A group trip past our tent, laughing. It's at least 2am, but there is a group in the next field across that are only a bit older than us, but they are unsupervised, and, to be fair, legal to drink.

I focus on the group. There is at least seven of them, and I can hear that at least three of them are girls from the pitch of their giggles. One of them is playing music on a phone, I can tell it's a phone by the tinny quality of it. It's was a hit a few months ago, not the type of music either of us listen to, but I still remember it vaguely.

The words seem even more poignant now.

_Remember when you were young,_

_You'd lose yourself._

_In the morning, you know you won't remember a thing._

Do you remember when we met, Matt? Are all the memories that mean so much to me mean the same to you? Sometimes, when I catch a look of fondness that might echo something more, I kid myself that we could have more.

Maybe tonight means just as much to you as it does to me.

Maybe it doesn't.

It's elementary, my dear Yamato. What ever you want us to forget, I will do. What ever you want me to do, I'll do it, and what ever you want to say, I'll listen.

No matter how much it hurts, I'll listen.

No matter how much it kills me, I'll forget, if you want me to.

We simultaneously swig the rest of the warm, flat beer and grin sheepishly at each other. Silence reins between us as Matt opens two more bottles- I don't think either of us knows what to say. Our eyes meet over the tops of our fresh beers, and he's opening his mouth to speak, but hesitantly.

Yamato's POV

"Tai?"

He's still looking at me, but now his smile is hesitant, his jaw tense. He's already drunk more than half of his beer, and he looks like someone waiting for bad news.

But what, in his eyes, is the bad news?

I stare at him a while longer, at the warmness of his soft brown eyes, the premature laugh lines around his mouth, just barely there, but there all the same. I take in his lips, as soft as I had imagined.

And you know what?

Screw it.

"Tai, about earlier."

His eyes are guarded now, but he looks worried. He starts to say something, but I cut in before he can start.

"I want… I want to be with you, Tai. I'm not sure if that's what you want, but it's what I want, and as far as I'm concerned-"

I was cut off by him, who had almost jumped on me in his ungraceful version of a hug, his arms around mine, pinning them to my sides. I was pushed over, him on top of me, his face buried in my chest and his shoulders shaking.

Shit, is he crying?

No, as see as he looks up, he's laughing, laughing hysterically, as if I've delivered the punch line to the funniest joke he's ever heard.

He puts his hands flat down on either side of my face, and pulls himself up so his face is hovering over mine. He grins down at me, kissing me once, roughly, leaving me hungry for more.

"Did you ever think I'd say no?"

I avoid answering, not willing to admit that I had been unsure. He rolls of me, unwillingly, as I punch him gently in the stomach. I shiver because he's stolen the sleeping bags- he's getting in to it now, smirking at me, and a glower at him, but not for long, because he's giving me those puppy dog eyes again.

At least I don't have to resist anymore.

I slide in next to him and we grin at each other sheepishly, neither of us sure what to do. Slowly, almost awkwardly, we move together, our noses nearly touching. Without warning, he starts to laugh softly, pulls his face away, and he hugs me around the waist, laughing even harder when he sees how perplexed I am.

He bites his lips again, hard, in an effort to stop laughing, and I lean in, even closer now, so our breath mingles and I can feel the dampness of his on my lips. We move together so quickly that I can't tell who moved first, and to be honest I don't care.

His hands move up past my shoulders, stroking the hair at the base of my neck, gently rubbing the skin and moaning quietly into the kiss. My hands run up and down his back, appreciating the muscle tone there.

He pulls away, but grinning at me. I scowl back at him, but not seriously. He's too cute for that. He suddenly looks awkward, and he can't meet me in the eye.

"So… Erm… Matt? Does this mean we're, well… what does this make us?"

I grin down at him.

"It makes us, Tai, what ever we want to be, but right now, what I want be is asleep, next to you, knowing that when we wake up you'll be fine walking out of the tent holding my hand in front of our friends, because all I want us to be is together. Okay?"

He smiles up at me, the awkwardness melting away.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine by me."


	3. Chapter 2 point 5

_Sorry it's taken so long to put in another chapter, I've been having a bit of writers block on this. So, just to keep you interested, here is… well, it's not exactly a chapter three, so lets call it a two point five, shall we? Anyway, here it is, the penultimate chapter to 'Love In A Tent'. _

_I am dedicating this chapter to __xXThe perfect soldierXx, for giving me the inspiration to get off my arse and write this. You're a star, you really are._

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this so far, as far as I'm concerned, you're all angels. -_

_Anyway, enjoy! And I apologise in advance for any typos._

_---_

**Tai's POV**

Sleep came easily to Matt, as it did to me, but I woke up before he did, and it's nice to watch him sleep. It's normally me who's out for the count, and him struggling not to wake. It's probably because I do so much sport that I sleep more, but for once I'm not drop-dead tired.

I'm not wide awake, I'm a little sleepy, but I don't want to sleep. I want to watch him.

He's a much more elegant sleeper that I am- he doesn't snore or dribble or kick around (I do all of those). His breath is deep and even but faintly audible and his eyelashes curl upwards, almost like a girl's. I'd never noticed that before.

I tear my eyes away unwillingly, and pull myself out of the bag. I search for my jeans, and that takes me a while because I have no idea where I put them. Matt always says I need to be more organised, and that would stop me losing things, but I don't really want to. It's an effort, and I find things eventually anyway.

I stretch in my tracksuit pants, feeling my elbow joint pop and almost hearing my back creak. I dig out my jeans and find my watch in the pocket. It's nearly six in the morning now, and the pale morning light is shining through the open tent flap.

Shit, I'm going to be tired tonight.

So why don't I go back to sleep?

Maybe I should just go for a walk; to see if that will make me tired enough to sleep.

But that will involve having to find a t-shirt or something, and that will involve digging through out things, and that will wake Matt up, and he looks too damn cute to wake up, but if I stay around here too long, then I'll wake him up anyway.

Damn irony.

Seriously though, this trip has gone on forever. It doesn't seem to end, but not in the 'oh-god-please-don't-tell-me-I-really-have-another-forty-minutes-of-maths' way, more in the 'oh-god-please-don't-ever-change-this' way.

It doesn't matter how long it does last, I know that I will never forget it.

Now, how should I find a jumper?

**Matt's POV**

I awake to the sound of birdsong and the feel of gentle sunlight on my face. Oh no, wait, that's way too good to be true, isn't it? I wake instead to a heavy bump as something kicks me in the side, and I groan in pain and sit up.

"Tai? What the fuck are you doing?"

He looks up at me sheepishly from where he is lying on the floor. The bump was him falling over, and it was apparently him who kicked me. I groaned, and flopped back down. Tai crawls over until he's leaning over me, grinning down at me. I try to keep my eyes shut and ignore him, but once he leans over more and let's his hair hang in my face I cant really ignore him anymore.

Unfortunately.

In retaliation, I grab some of his hair and pull hard, taking him by surprise. He yelps in pain and flops down on top of me- no ulterior motive intended.

He rubs his head in annoyance.

"What was that for?"

I raise one eyebrow at him, and he looks away, half in shame, and half in mock annoyance. He looks back almost immediately though, grinning again. I stare at him suspiciously. I've seen that look in his eyes before, and it never ended up good for me.

His grin grows wider and wider as I look more and more nervous, trying to prepare myself for whatever onslaught is no doubt going to come.

Without warning, he flings himself back on top of me, none to gently either, and begins tickling me mercilessly.

Dammit!

Stupid, son-of-a…

"Okay, okay! You win!" I manage to splutter out between laughs.

He grins in triumph at me, and I am no doubt now red in the face, shivering like an idiot. He notices this, and raises an eyebrow, half-questioningly, half-mockingly.

"You cold again?"

"Yeah, you left the sleeping bag cold."

He leans in close to my face, brushing his nose against my cheek.

"Want me to warm you up?"

I didn't really get a chance to reply. He kisses me, his tongue darting in my mouth, my hands searching for his skin but finding only the material of the sleeping bag. He growls in a distinctly feral way at this, and unzips the bag, sliding in on top of me, one of his legs between mine, his hands entangled in my hair.

I run my fingers down his back, until I get to the waist, then hook my thumbs into the waistband of his pants. He groans softly at my touch, and moves away from my mouth to kiss my neck, first hard, then softer, and then leaves a trail of butterfly-light kisses across my collarbone before moving back to my mouth.

I feel light headed with lust, my eyes half-lidded and my common sense out of the window.

Or the tent door, maybe.

**Tai's POV**

I've never felt more alive, more turned on, than I do now. He's everything I ever dreamed he would be, and as I taste the skin on his neck I groan, knowing I could never be bored of this.

My hands run down his sides, my nails lightly grazing his skin, causing him to shiver slightly, and let out an almost inaudible, guttural moan.

He slowly starts inching my pants down, one hand rubbing the skin on the small of my back gently again. I press down slightly harder on him, rubbing our hips together, and he groans again, louder this time, before…

Zzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippp.

The tent flap is unzipped.

I quickly roll of Matt, but not quickly enough, because there in the doorway is his father, looking very shocked, not to mention very disturbed.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

The three of us are there in silence for a minute, Matt and his father staring at each other, both with unreadable expressions in their eyes. I stare at first one, then the other, trying to work out if his father is angry, and if Matt is upset by us being found out like this.

Unfortunately, Matt has apparently inherited his father's ability to stare at another with out giving away any emotions.

They stare at each other.

I stare at the both of them.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Okay.

And there is still silence.

Bloody hell.

"Okay, son." Matt's father smiles, nods at me. "I think I understand, and I'm… well, I'm happy, happy for you both. I'll need to speak to you both later, but for now… well, just try and go back to sleep before breakfast, at least."

He turns to leave at this point, but winks at me with that last comment.

We sit in silence for a few seconds after the tent is zipped back up, and we hear his footsteps stride away. I turn to Matt, to make sure he's okay, but he's laughing silently and hysterically. It's infectious, and I flop onto my back and soon my shoulders are also shaking with laughter.

As the laughter wears off, Matt rolls over to me, resting his head on one of my shoulders. He leans up and kisses me, softly, on the corner of my mouth.

"I'm going back to sleep," he whispers.

I smile, and kiss the top of his head as a reply. I zip up the sleeping bag from where I unzipped it before, and move in close to Matt, making sure he won't be cold in the couple of hours we have left to sleep.

"I'll see you later. Sweet dreams, Matt."


	4. Chapter 3

_This story is finally coming to a close. And I know, it's hardly a long one, but I have had such a writers block on it that I just had to leave it alone. However, after receiving an incredibly inspiring review from __**xXThe perfect soldierXx**__, I decided to write a mid chapter. And who was my first review from, after my inspirational reviewer? Only __**neo-chan**__, the person who gave me my first ever review._

_So, ladies and gentlemen, I now felt obligated to finish this, for both of them and all of you._

_It has also come to my attention that this is dedicated to quite a few people now, and I fully intend to give both __**neo-chan**__ and __**xXThe perfect soldierXx**__ their own stories as well as their chapters within this._

_Oh, and it is real 4Kids dialogue at the end. I just couldn't resist._

_Anyway, the long awaited finale._

_And this chapter is devoted to all three._

_To xXThe perfect soldierXx, for inspiration._

_To neo-chan, for the first review._

_  
And to Melissa… just because, of course._

**Love in a Tent Chapter Three**

**Tai's POV**

And so it is; the ending.

As it always is.

Every trip must end; every wonderful experience comes to a close. I guess, in a way, that makes it better, doesn't it? It's like Christmas- if it were everyday, we would get very bored of it very quickly.

But there is one thing I will never get bored of… at least; I hope never to get bored of. And that is waking up like this.

No, not with his bony elbow jabbed in my stomach, nor with that groggy feeling after you wake up twice in one morning, because you woke up too early and had to go back to sleep, nor with the sunlight half-blinding me as I try to open my sleep-frozen eyelids.

No, those things I could live without.

What I mean is the knowledge that the bulk in the bed next to you is _yours._

And I know fully well that I'm not going to think this every day when I wake up, because life moves too quickly to think things like that every morning, even if you still feel them, but it is enough to know that some days I will wake up to that feeling.

Because he is mine.

Just as I am his.

And just as I am certain of this, I am certain of the fact that I am sounding like something from one of Sora's romance books she is constantly quoting at us all, and I should really stop thinking such soppy crap and get up, because I can hear Izzy and Matt's dad's voice outside of out tent, and I can smell bacon, and I know if we don't get up soon, the food will be gone.

Because as small as Izzy is, he can pack away a fair amount of food,

Not enough to rival me, of course.

But still.

Enough.

God knows where he puts it though. I swear he uses it to fuel his laptop or something.

I rolled over, and jabbed Matt in the side, and he groaned, rolling over onto his back, extracting his elbow from my stomach and cracking one eye open to glare at me.

"What?" he asks irritably.

I grin cheerfully at him. He's a bastard in the mornings if he hasn't slept enough.

"Food!" I tell him, still grinning, and he rolls his eyes at me, muttering something about me rivalling an elephant.

We drag ourselves out of the tent, me throwing myself down next to the small fire and Matt sitting down much more elegantly. I refuse to look at Matt's dad, so I nod a 'good morning' to them both, and attempt to be patient as the bacon Matt's dad threw on the pan when he saw us coming cooks.

Izzy catches my eye across the fire, he face shimming slightly as I am looking at him through the haze of heat rising from the burning logs.

He has a knowing look in his eye, and before I start to work out what that means he glances at Matt, then back at me, and winks.

Ah.

So **that's** what he meant.

Hum.

I never thought Matt's dad would actually mention it to anyone.

Damn it, I should've known.

Never trust an Ishida.

**Matt's POV**

Tai's looking at Izzy, and I catch the knowing look that the other digidestined throws me. I look at my father, worried about what he will say. He's just frowning at the pan on the fire, as if he can make the bacon cook more quickly just by willpower alone.

I continue to watch him, searching his face for anger, disappointment, worry, anything, but his features are impassive, his eyes not giving anything away.

As if sensing that I want a response, he glances up at me and smiles warmly.

That's all I need to know.

We ate the breakfast, Tai gobbling his down twice as fast as I did, and he throws soil on the fire to extinguish it with such enthusiasm that it goes on the laptop that is the center of Izzy's world, and because of that, Tai had to sit through a lecture on the importance of it in our plan.

"Don't say you've forgotten why we're here?"

He looks at both of us, then his frown turns into a smirk.

"Or have you two been that distracted?"

I blush, and turn away, heading back to the tent, leaving Tai to stutter out a reply. Although, what there is to reply to that, I don't know.

I started packing up in the tent, shoving my clothes into my rucksack, and then attempting to roll up my sleeping bag.

Seriously.

Have you ever tried to roll up a sleeping bag? It is the most difficult task I think I have ever been assigned, and it doesn't help that the stuff sack it came in **must **have shrunk since we arrived, because there is no way it ever fitted in there.

I sigh as it slithers out of the case again.

Tai enters the tent, scowling at me.

"Geez, go ahead and leave me with the difficult conversation."

I grin, and attempt to smooth my ruffled hair. He continues to glare for a moment, then his face lapses into the Tai-patented beam, and he notices the sleeping bag.

"Still haven't learnt how to put one away?"

"So?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Why are you packing everything away? We don't know when we'll be leaving, and you'll just have to unpack it later."

"It's a mess in here, and besides, I can always share yours, cant I?

I grin at him lecherously, and he smirks.

"I'll help you."

He sits next to me, covering each of my hands with his. A shiver runs down my spine as he guides my hands, slowly stuffing the bag back into its pack. His shoulder is brushing mine, and my hands are becoming warm from the contact with his. As we finish putting it away, his fingers intertwine with mine, and he looks at them before glancing up at me.

He smiles a goofy, happy smile at me and lifts our hands up to his face. He kisses my knuckles lightly, before pulling me to my feet and dragging me outside.

**Tai's POV**

We're sitting around one of the picnic tables, with Izzy tapping away on his laptop, when we hear a voice calling from the lake-side path.

"Hey, Matt!"

We look up, Matt's face twisted into a disfigurement of horror.

"I made it!"

He looks at me, then back at the girl running towards us.

"Oh no! She followed us! She's like a boomerang that keeps coming back!"

Jun ran up to us, eyes only on Matt.

"It's funny, but when you drove off with your tyres screeching you didn't realise you left me standing there!"

Matt grimaces, and rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh… err… my bad. I must have… forgotten."

She looks disappointed, and I almost feel sorry for her. She's come all this way, under the impression that Matt's in love with her, and now she's got here she's going to have to realise that he really doesn't. No one could be so stupid as to not notice how badly he's lying.

"Hey, where are Davis and the others?"

Oh. Forget what I said about feeling sorry for her. Matt stares at her in horror, and I turn my back to them to hide my dumbstruck face. Matt stutters out a reply that I really do not want to hear.

"Oh… err… I think Tai knows."

I freeze.

"Hey, Tai! Do you know where the others went?"

"I… errm… Let me think about this… Hey, Izzy! Weren't you the last to see them?"

Izzy jumps to his feet, sweating nervously.

"Of course! Let me go find them right now!"

He scurries off into the forest, and Jun takes his seat, smiling at Matt. She leans over the table to him, and in response he jumps to his feet, muttering something about drinks.

Cheers, Matt. Leave me with the lunatic who's in love with you. That's productive, isn't it?

She smiles at me, not with the devotion she does at Matt, but kindly.

"So, you're Tai, huh? Davis is always talking about you!"

"He's a good kid."

"He seems to have quite a thing for your sister, as well." 

I frown at that, unsure still as to what I think about Kari having any relationship, with TK or Davis, both of whom constantly vie for her attention.

"I'm sure Matt talks about me just as much though!"

Yeah, he's mentioned wanting to leave you on a deserted island a couple of times.

"Err… Yeah, I guess."

She doesn't seem to notice my monosyllabic, non-committal response, but that's probably because Matt has come back, taking a seat next to me, surreptitiously placing his hand on my knee under the table, where she cant see.

For the first time I wonder what on earth Izzy is doing, and feel bad about throwing this off onto him.

A loud crash from the forest startles me out of my reverie.

Jun looks up.

"Did you guys hear that noise?"

I look at Matt.

"Yeah… It could be a wild animal…"

Matt jumps to his feet.

"Yeah, the woods are a dangerous place. You'd better leave, quick!"

I grin at him, and then turn my eyes back to the nuisance.

"Yeah, I'll tell Davis you stopped by!"

She stares at us in surprise, but this is interrupted by the arrival of Izzy, complete, somehow, with the younger generation of digi-destined. How he had found them, I wasn't sure, but I'll tell you now, was I ever happy to see them.

**Matt's POV**

We're packing up to leave, and I think only I have realised that there isn't enough room for Jun in the car. I'm going to ignore it for now, and hope she gets the message and leaves.

No suck luck, of course.

I hear her voice, from where I am at the back of the car, talking about who can join her on the bus home.

"…I have the perfect volunteer in mind."

I jump into action, springing around the car.

"And the perfect volunteer is… TK!"

Jun stares at me in surprise, as my father raises an eyebrow at me disprovingly. He obviously wants me to go with her.

"But I'm broke!"

He grins at this, handing me some money.

"There is more than enough here."

I growl at the catcalls coming from the car, and turn to them.

"Have fun you two!"

"Have her home before curfew!"

"I'll trade for your seat!"

I yell, hoping someone will sympathise.

"Don't be silly, you'll sit with me!"

She's grinning now, ecstatic she's got her own way. Like a cat that's got the cream. I throw back my head and yell as the car pulls away, leaving me with my personal living nightmare- Jun.


	5. Epilogue

_Okay, okay. _

_I admit it._

_I lied._

_There is one final part to this story, and I'm afraid it's only short, but the ending of the last chapter just didn't feel right, so I decided: why not do an extremely short epilogue?_

_So here it is._

_The __**real **__finale._

**Love in a Tent**

_Chapter Four- Epilogue_

**Tai's POV**

I did feel rather unfair at leaving Matt on his own with Davis' sister, but there was no way in hell I was swapping places. I like to preserve my sanity.

We're nearly back now, and the others are still knocked out on the back seats, Izzy still tapping away on his laptop. Ken Ichijouji's turned up at home, apparently. I bet that's a blessing for his parents, but it's all thanks to those sleeping kids, really.

We wake them up, one at a time, as we drop them off, waiting until they are safely in through their doors before pulling away. Just to be on the safe side, as if we hadn't put them through horrific risk just hours earlier.

We stop at our house last, and Kari pulls herself out, waving her goodbye to TK and shouting her thanks to Matt's dad as she walks up to the front door.

Matt's dad turns round to look at me quizzically, since I'm making no move to go.

"You not getting out, Tai?"

I grin at him.

"Matt said I could wait for him at your house. That's okay, right?"

A little lie, but not an important one. He grins briefly.

"Sure."

We drive off, one last final curve around the city as we drop TK off at his mother's house. We arrive at Matt's eventually, and his dad is in and out again in ten minutes, off back to work, leaving me alone, waiting for Matt. Don't ask me why he trusts me alone in his house, I guess he just does now.

I'm here so often, after all.

I'm left waiting about an hour and a half for Matt, and when I hear a click in the door as the key turns, I jump to my feet and run over to him, hugging him as soon as he comes through the door.

"Hey!"

He looks at me, too tired to understand why I'm in his house, and smiles, obviously accepting the situation.

"Hey to you, too."

He hugs me back, briefly, before wandering over and collapsing onto the sofa. I follow him, sitting on the floor next to it, still smiling. He notices me sitting there, and rolls his eyes.

"Come up here, you idiot. The floor's not as comfy as you'd think, you know?"

I do as he wishes, lying down next to him, and he immediately moulds his body to fit mine, his head resting on my shoulder, his arm draped loosely across my chest. I kiss his head, gently.

"You okay?"

He smiles; his eyes still closed, and nods.

"Uhuh. But if you ever leave me with her again, I'm dumping you."

I grin, and poke him. He groans, and nudges me as I laugh at him.

"You don't mean that." 

He opens his eyes then, and looks up at me, a soft smile on his lips.

"You're right. I don't."


End file.
